


It's Hard To Say "I Do" When I Don't (Wow, That's Original)

by DarchangelSkye



Category: Canadian Idol RPF, Canadian Music RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Ficlet, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, RPG, Wordcount: 100-500, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-09
Updated: 2010-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on characters and situations from the Livejournal RPG Songchoice.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Hard To Say "I Do" When I Don't (Wow, That's Original)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on characters and situations from the Livejournal RPG Songchoice.

It wasn't the first time the thought had crossed Gary's mind, but during the late drive back from the club and seeing Mookie and Earl asleep in the backseat, curled together with hands linked, was the first time he thought to speak it aloud.

"What would you think if we got married?"

"We practically _are_," Drew said from the driver's seat.

"I meant for real. Til death do us part an' everything." The young man's mind raced as he spoke. It was legal after all (for now, anyway), he couldn't think of anyone else he wanted to be with, they knew each other so well, had already weathered a good amount of ups and downs together, and loved each other- the most important part- what was possibly wrong?

Drew only lowered his gaze as much as he could while keeping attention on the road. "...I don't know, Gare."

Gary felt the blood leave his face and he curled into his seat with a heavy heart. "Sorry," he murmured guiltily.

After a moment of silence, Drew slowed the car down and turned to look at his love with a faint smile. "It's not you, Gary. Of course I love being with you...it's just the last time I considered marriage..."

Gary looked up in time to see the older man turn his gaze back. "What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing." He sighed and looked back once more with an, "I'll think about it, OK?"

Gary nodded in hope. "I'll think about it" was close enough to a "maybe", and "maybe" was close enough to a "yes".


End file.
